


Healing

by thinlizzy2



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Fitz recovers from his near-drowning, he and Jemma move forward.  Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/gifts).



Jemma watches as Fitz settles himself at the edge of her bed, laying his cane to the side and clutching at her bedspread to hide the tremors in his fingers. She isn't sure if the shaking is due to damage he suffered underwater, the extent of which is still not fully understood despite the best of efforts of his doctors, or just the result of nervousness. After all, she's fully recovered from her ordeal - at least physically - and she's shaking too.

 

It's been three months since the day when he told her how he felt about her and she almost lost him forever. That makes it two and a half months since he woke up and six weeks since she realised that she loves him too. It's been a month, almost to the day, since their first kiss, two weeks since he was released from the hospital and they had their first date, and just six hours since his doctor gave him the all-clear for, as he euphemistically put it, romantic relations. Fitz had blushed adorably, the colour spreading from his cheeks down to his throat and all the way up to the tips of his ears, and made a corny little joke about extensive physiotherapy. Jemma had been able to tell that he was scared. He hadn't been the only one.

 

She's still scared now.

 

They took their time coming back here after the hospital, stopping for lunch and then driving all the way across the city for ice cream. They took a walk, slowly, Fitz leaning on both Jemma and the cane for support. It would have been tacky, she supposes, to have gone rushing back to her quarters for sex as soon as they got permission, but there was more to it than that. They're both anxious about this, crossing the ultimate line between friendship and love. The beginning of one thing means the end of another in this case, and they've both seen far too many good things end badly recently.

 

One particular good thing had very nearly ended horribly, and the thought of it still makes her want to weep. She stops herself from thinking about it. She can let it all go; she needs to remember that. He's going to be fine.

 

She sits down beside him and pats him reassuringly on the knee. Then she mentally kicks herself; the gesture is far too reminiscent of a doting auntie for the situation. He doesn't look the least bit reassured either, he's biting at his lip in the way that she knows means he's terrified. Personally, she finds it cute - she always has - but she hates that she's making him feel this way.

 

"You know, we don't _have_ to do anything", Jemma ventures. "Just because we can, doesn't mean it's, you know, _required_. We can just talk or cuddle; we can just go to sleep. Anything you like."

 

She means to be comforting, but his face falls. "Yeah, okay. I get it."

 

She very rarely doesn't understand him, but she's confused now. "Get what?"

 

"You don't want to." He gives her his overly bright making-the-best-of-things smile. "I don't blame you." He gestures down at his body, skinnier than normal and twitching randomly. "I mean, who would? And I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, not for me."

 

"Don't want to?" She laughs incredulously, remembering their first kiss - in his hospital bed, over a runny cup of lime Jell-o that had made him taste of citrus - and the rush of desire that had spread through her entire body at his touch. It had shocked her with its intensity. Every kiss had been like that, the longing only getting stronger. Her face is heating up just at the thought of it. So she kisses him hard, trying to banish all his self-doubt with her lips and tongue and hands. She bites lightly at his bottom lip, a gentle punishment for doubting her. He begins to kiss her back, slowly at first and then with more enthusiasm. When his hands come up to cup her breasts she moans hungrily, and she's more than ready by the time he finally begins working at the top button of her blouse.

 

But then nothing happens. His fingers pull and slip and he comes close a couple of times, but he can't manage to guide the button through the hole. The moment goes on far too long, and by the time she decides to help him out the mood is decidedly broken. 

 

"It doesn't matter", Jemma whispers. "I can do it myself." She undoes her top button, and then two more. "Look."

 

Fitz shakes his head. "Jemma, I used to build microrobotic devices with these hands. Now I can't even undo a button. How can you possibly-"

 

"Fitz." She isn't going to let him lose himself in self-pity, not now. "I said, _look_."

 

She undoes the rest of her buttons, letting her blouse slide off her shoulders. Then, she stands in front of him in her bra and skirt, her nipples grow hard in the sudden chill and press against the delicate lace. She'd bought new underwear specially for this occasion, and put it on this morning as a good luck charm. He seems to like it; she hears him take a sharp breath and his appreciation spurs her onwards. She unhooks the bra and tosses it onto the floor, then strokes her breasts in a way that she hasn't done since she was a teenager exploring her exciting new body. She kneads the soft flesh lightly, and then moves on to pinch at an erect nipple. Fitz gasps with desire and she kneels in front of him, taking one of his damaged beautiful hands in both of hers.

 

"Want to touch?" The low cast of her voice surprises her. 

 

He swallows and nods, so she puts his hand on her breast, savouring the warmth of it. "Go on."

 

He's clumsy, and the shaking is strange, but it's _Fitz_ , and that means it's good, so good, and she moans with desire when he takes the initiative and gets his second hand involved. They kiss as he strokes her, licking and nibbling, and she rises up and slides into his lap in a desperate attempt to get even closer. She can feel his erection against her leg, a triumph and a joy, and then he lifts her mouth to her breast and the sting of his teeth of her delicate skin is so glorious that she can't hold back the words. "Fitz… want you now."

 

She can see doubt and desire warring in his expression, so she grinds hard agaist him and he groans and nods. "Want you too, Jemma."

 

She helps him get his legs onto the bed and settles him on his back. There's still the issue of his clothes to deal with, and she tugs at the hem of his sweater. "Let me do it. It's okay. I _like_ undressing men."

 

He arches an eyebrow. "Is that a fact? Lucky for us, then." And she divests him of his clothes while privately celebrating the fact that he feels well enough to make light of his impairment That's another first. 

 

There is a long dark scar on his chest from one of his surgeries. He remembers it as soon as she gets his shirt off and tries to cover it with his hand. She pushes his arm away and licks at the scar, kissing the centre of it. It is a symbol of his fight to stay here, alive and with her. She'll cherish it in that way. "It's all right."

 

Once Jemma gets his boxers off, it suddenly strikes her how very _real_ this all is. Her face is just centimetres away from Fitz's cock, and he's hard and wanting her. The whole thing seem so miraculous - her and Fitz, who would have imagined? - that she kisses the tip in amazed tribute. His breath grows ragged and harsh, so she does it again, before licking up and down the length. His left leg is spasming wildly, but since he ignores it she does the same as she takes his whole erection into her mouth, sucking slightly and massaging it at the base. She's so entranced with the sounds he makes as she slides him in and out of her mouth, with the taste of him and the smell of his sweat, that she's taken by surprise when he tugs at her hair, pulling her away.

 

"Jemma, _please_. Now."

 

She tears herself away from him and grabs a condom from the newly purchased box in her bag. She knows he won't be able to manage opening the package or putting the rubber on by himself so she takes care of both those things. Then she straddles his hips and smiles down at his sweet beloved face.

 

Fitz looks so incredible, his pupils wide with desire, two spots of bright colour high on his cheeks. She came so close to losing him forever, and now here they are. She leans down to kiss again, whispering against his lips. "Ready. You sure?"

 

He nods, breathless. "Yeah. Love you. You? Are you sure, I mean?"

 

In response she raises up and reaches behind herself, guiding him into her. They both moan as she slides down the length of him, and then she's seated with him inside and there's nowhere further to go. "Love you too."

 

Jemma can see in his eyes that he finally understands what she has known since that first kiss: that he's not broken or lessened or anything bad. He's simply _hers_ , entirely hers, just like she is his. And that's how things are going to be from now on, no matter what happens to either of them.

 

Jemma moves, and lets it all begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lizardbeth, for Not Prime Time 2014. It's been a long time since I wrote unabashed mushy smut, but I really enjoyed it! Lizardbeth, I hope you like it too!


End file.
